The Image of Vengeance Revealed
by el-Jimmeister
Summary: After Ymmyj Thyms and Ronan Beelzebub, two of the baddest Gary Stus of all time, have been captured by a renowned group of Gary Stu Hunters, they meet in the pocket dimension where their worlds collided. What happens, then?


**The Image of Vengeance Revealed - Part 1  
**

 **Disclaimers** **:**

I own neither _Naruto_ nor _Star Ocean_. All text in italics in the main story belongs to Aaron/SoSugoi, the guy who wrote the literary magnum opus that is _Naruto Veangance Revelaitons_. With that said, I also don't own NVR. I _do_ own Image, though.

 **Author's Note:**

Donut take this seriously. This is a crack fic I wrote that ships Ymmyj Thyms and Ronan Beelzebub, the two _baddest_ Gary Stus EVAR. I got inspired to write this after performing a literary analysis on the sex scene in Chapter 20 of _Naruto: Veangance Revelaitons_ , which is probably one of the most epic trollfics of all time.

This fic takes place in parallel versions of _Naruto Veangance Revelaitons_ and _Image_ , during and a little after Benji's ending of NVR and an alternate ending to a version of _Image_ had I published it 10-11 years ago. The 'alternate ending' here could have been written by some dude who would have flamed the living shit out of my Gary Stu self-insert fic.

[Mr.] Kokomo, the Stu/Sue hunter in the Star Ocean 'verse in this story is the equivalent of Dragonhunter in _One Less Lonely Gurl_ as the guy who constantly flamed my trollfic back then. [Yo. Still remember me? Lotsaluv from Monica, by the way. ;)] He's partnered with Aliisa, a Finnish woman who has taken on a career in Stu/Sue hunting as well. She's a shoutout to Ciissi, the writer of _The Sentimental Feelings_ , a well-written, deeply-researched Albel/Fayt fanfic that I much recommend, although it is _very_ NSFW because of the detailed way she writes lemon and lime. Had I actually published _Image_ 10 years ago, she'd probably flame the shit out of me for bastardizing Albel's character and reducing him to being Ymmyj's personal whore while he is also in relationships with Fayt, Cliff, Nel, and Maria. Of course, Ymmyj was immune to Maria's alteration powers. [In the new version, I will touch on how Maria's alteration powers will actually affect Ymmyj's shapeshifting. This will then give Maria _Traydor's_ name a new meaning as being the one who justifiably betrays Ymmyj.]

This story is written in the parallel style, in which similar events happen in separate places, and would later connect to another scene when these two parallels converge into one. I'm practicing on this, because I will write a later chapter of _Image_ in this manner. Despite the fact that this is a crackfic, I still encourage con-crit on my writing for this.

And now, for the story.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 _"AHH YES... MOST SUE SOULS CAN USUALLY BE LEFT ALONE, AS THEY EVENTUALLY FADE. HOWEVER, IN CASES SUCH AS THIS ONE, WHERE THE SUE SOUL IS SO POWERFUL, OTHER MEASURES MUST OFTEN BE TAKEN. THIS IS WHERE MUSKOKA COMES IN. CARE TO EXPLAIN SOME MORE?"_

 _"Sure. Basically, with extremely strong Sue Souls, what we do is take them back to mine and Eddy's home dimension for Suevaluation, and then either:_  
 _A.) Place them permanently in a high security warehouse._  
 _or_  
 _B.) Properly destroy them, if particularly dangerous."_

 _"PLEASE tell me his soul is going to be properly destroyed and not... the other. I can't even bear the idea of his soul going on... I mean... he could get loose again."_

 _"Well, I can assure you it would be highly unlikely that he would escape... but regardless we will still most likely take the second measure."_

 _"How do you properly destroy a sue soul?" asked Kakashi ._

 _"Well... I can't really say anything specific, but it involves cracking the orb, and putting it into a highly corrosive, specially designed Anti-Sue Acid."_

* * *

"Ahh yes... Most sue souls can usually be left alone, as they eventually fade. However, in cases such as this one, where the sue soul is so powerful, other measures must often be taken. This is where Aliisa comes in. Care to explain some more?"

"Sure. Basically, with extremely strong Sue Souls, what we do is take them back to mine and Eddy's home dimension for Suevaluation, and then either:  
A.) Place them permanently in a high security warehouse.  
or  
B.) Properly destroy them, if particularly dangerous."

"PLEASE tell me that scum's soul is going to be properly destroyed and not... the other," Albel shuddered in genuine fear that was uncharacteristic of his usual scowl. "I can't even bear the idea of that maggot's soul going on... I mean... that worm could slither out and get loose again."

"Well, I can assure you it would be highly unlikely that he would escape... but regardless we will still most likely take the second measure," Aliisa assured Albel, giving him a pat on his armored shoulder. Even though Albel refused to let anyone close, Ymmyj must have had such a strong effect on him that he had dropped that façade completely. "Besides, Sophia's connection powers have helped us entrap the soul in the container and keep it in there."

"How do you properly destroy a sue soul, anyway?" asked Fayt while he protectively wrapped a still-trembling Albel in his strong arms. "I guess my Destruction powers can do it. If it can, then I'll do it myself. I want to keep my beloved safe from Stus like Ymmyj."

"Well... I can't really say anything specific, but it involves cracking the orb, and putting it into a highly corrosive, specially designed Anti-Sue Acid," Aliisa said. "Your Destruction powers alone will not be enough to destroy a Stu soul that powerful."

* * *

"Wait, what's this!? What the fuck's going on? Where the hell is this!?" Ymmyj shouted angrily when he found himself in a solitary confinement prison cell surrounded by four shatterproof glass walls. He had attempted to use runology to break the transparent barriers, but the barrier only seemed to absorb even his most powerful spells. From his cell, he could see a stretch of nothing but flat, white ground in contrast with a seemingly-endless, eldritch sky above him that was flatly black, bereft of any stars, moons, and clouds. He was completely alone, and it seemed as though no one had heard his voice. His voice lacked an echo, and no sounds reverberated from him. Even though no one was there to see his shame, it unnerved him to have to use a toilet surrounded by glass walls that allowed him to see the never-ending void beyond.

"Someone!? Anyone!? Let me out of here! …Albel! …Fayt! …Lemeena!" the raven-haired shapeshifter cried pathetically in despair. He never would have thought that he would cry out the name of the girl who had made his life in runology school miserable.

* * *

In what seemed to be infinities of light years away from the empty void where Ymmyj had been imprisoned, Ronan was also crying pathetically, looking down on the junction of his legs, the junction which has become devoid of his prized possession: his two-foot long penis which was the main source of all his power.

"WTF S DIS!? WTF GONG ON? DA HWKK IS DIS?11!1! N]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]!1!1" Ronan shouted angrily when he found himself in a solitary confinement prison cell surrounded by four shatterproof glass walls. He had attempted to use jutsus to break the transparent barriers, but the barrier only seemed to absorb even his most powerful techniques. From his cell, he could see a stretch of the same empty void that surrounded his fellow Gary Stu: nothing but flat, white ground in contrast with a seemingly-endless, eldritch sky above him that was flatly black, bereft of any stars, moons, and clouds. He was completely alone, and it seemed as though no one had heard his voice. His voice lacked an echo, and no sounds reverberated from him.

"SUM1!? NE1!? LE TME OT OF HRE! …SKUNKARA! …NAYUTO! …MADORA!" the azure-haired shinobi cried pathetically in despair. He never would have thought that he would cry out the name of the man who had been a major annoyance in his life.

* * *

 _"Oh... ok. But what about that 'creator' guy you and Edfred mentioned? What about him? If he created Ronan, couldn't he just rebuild him or something..." asked Sakura._

 _"That's been taken care of."_

 _"How?" she asked again._

 _"I can't say. Meta-crisis, remember?"_

 _"Oh yeah... that... well wha-"_

 _Then, Edfred cleared his throat, clearly trying to stop the conversation._

 _"Yes, Eddy?" asked Muskoka._

 _"I DON'T WANT TO BE RUDE, BUT WE REALLY DO NEED TO VACATE THIS DIMENSION. THEY ARE EXPECTING US BACK SOON!"_

 _Muskoka then checked his watch; "Damn! You're right."_

 _Edfred then brought out a large knife, and seemingly cut into the fabric of reality, with a blue-white light emanating from the tear._

* * *

"Oh... okay. But what about that 'creator' guy you and Kokomo mentioned? What about him? A creator stronger than the scum who created this universe as a plaything for 4D beings…? If he created Ymmyj, couldn't he just rebuild him or something..." asked Albel.

"That's been taken care of," Aliisa assured him as patiently as she could.

"I guess we just have to trust her on this. As the Queen of Aquaria said, everything begins with trust," Maria agreed.

"How?" the effeminate samurai asked again.

"I can't say. Meta-crisis, remember?"

"You insolent fool. Surely, you jest. We have been to 4D space. We have found out who created everything you can see, you can smell, you can feel… you tell us who 'creator' is, or I'll cut that head off your pretty neck," Albel threatened and drew his katana.

"Albel…!" Fayt quickly parried the katana that was aimed for Aliisa's heart. "Oh yeah... that... well wha- sorry about that, but still, I also want to know who created-" Fayt profusely apologized to Aliisa for Albel's sudden outburst.

Then, Kokomo cleared his throat, clearly trying to stop the conversation.

"Yes, Koko?" asked Aliisa.

"I don't want to be rude, but we really have to leave. They are expecting us back soon!"

Aliisa then checked her watch; "Damn! You're right."

Kokomo then brought out a large knife, and seemingly cut into the fabric of reality, with a blue-white light emanating from the tear.

* * *

Ymmyj resorted to physical means of trying to regain his freedom. He attempted to punch holes into the glass walls until his once-beautiful, dexterous hands bled beyond recognition. But the wall did not break. Not a single small crack or fissure in its flawless, crystalline finish. The wall's material was surely something harder than orichalcum, harder than even the glasslike flooring in the 4D city of Arkives. The wall was unbreakable, but as he had learned the hard way, he wasn't. He was as fragile as a poorly-crafted, misshapen terracotta jar in a lonely, forgotten corner of Whipple Village. He then wondered how he would eat when his cell had no stove, let alone a fridge or even a pantry. All he had in the Spartan cell was a cot that was even more uncomfortable than the beds in that shoddy inn back in Kirlsa and the aforementioned toilet. He had nothing else to do, and even though only a minute had passed in his otherworldly prison, he was already starting to lose his mind, his sanity corrupted by the ennui of the deep nothingness that surrounded him from all sides.

* * *

Ronan resorted to physical means of trying to regain this freedom, very much characteristic of his machismo. He attempted to punch holes into the glass walls until his once-strong, mighty fists bled beyond recognition to a messy, pitiful pulp that was worse than the damage to Albel's arm that had been burnt by the Marquis nine years ago. But the wall did not break. Not a single small crack or fissure in its flawless, crystalline finish. The wall's material was surely something harder than the legendary metal that, if made into a blade, could cleave the very fabric of time and space. The wall was unbreakable, but as he had learned the hard way, he wasn't. He was as fragile as an ordinary glass bottle of wine gone bad in a lonely, forgotten corner of a long-abandoned strip club. He then wondered how he would eat when his cell had no stove, let alone a fridge or even a pantry. All he had in the Spartan cell was a cot that was even more uncomfortable than being tortured in Madara's lair. And him? Eat his own cum that he had force-fed Sakura and all the other poor women he had used as playthings to momentarily give a drink to his parched, unquenchable loins? _Hell no_. He had nothing else to do, and even though only a minute had passed in his otherworldly prison, he was already starting to lose what little was left of his mind as his soul started to burn away in the soul jar that Edfred had trapped him in.

* * *

 _"Wait!" again said Sakura._

 _"AGHHH... YESS?" Edfred responded in a rude manner._

 _"Well, it's just that... thanks. I mean really. Thank you so much for everything you guys have done. We'll miss both of you" said Sakura._

 _"Yes, a lot" both Kakashi and Naruto said in unison._

 _Edfred stood silent, tears welling up in his eyes._

 _"SAKURA... KAKASHI... NARUTO... THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE FOR ME. I MEAN IT. RONAN COULD NEVER HAVE BEEN DEFEATED WITHOUT YOU THREE; ESPECIALLY YOU SAKURA. DO NOT BELIEVE YOU ARE NOT STRONG, BECAUSE YOU ARE, AS YOU HAVE PROVEN TODAY. I WILL MISS ALL THREE OF YOU. GOODBYE!"_

 _Edfred began to wave at them, as the trio said goodbye back. Muskoka stepped through the tear, and then Edfred, with the last part of him the trio seeing being his waving hand. And with that, the rip closed almost immediately after he was gone. With all the excitement of what had just transpired, the trio had failed to notice that it was now dusk, with the sun beginning to set behind the mountains._

* * *

"Wait!" again said Albel.

"AGHHH... YESS?" Kokomo responded in a rude manner.

"Well, it's just that... thanks. I mean really. Thank you so much for everything you guys have done. We'll miss both of you" said Albel with a tone of warmth uncharacteristic of his usual sneer at his incompetent subordinates back when he was Captain of the feared Black Brigade.

"Yes, a lot," Sophia, Maria, and Fayt said in unison.

Kokomo stood silent, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Albel... Maria... Sophia… Fayt... Thank you for what you've done for me. I mean it. Ymmyj could never have been defeated without you four; especially you, Albel. Do not believe you are not strong, because you are, as you have proven today. Do not believe, as well, that you are a failure, because you are not, as you have proven today. Your father Glou will be very, very proud of you. I will miss all of you. Goodbye!"

Kokomo began to wave at them, as the quartet said goodbye back. Aliisa stepped through the tear, and then Kokomo, with the last part of him the quartet seeing being his waving hand. And with that, the rip closed almost immediately after he was gone. With all the excitement of what had just transpired, the quartet had failed to notice that it was now dusk, with the sun beginning to set behind the Barr Mountain Range.

* * *

From his eternal prison, Ymmyj suddenly heard a scream of agony that jolted him from his empty stare into the nothingness beyond him. And from the nothingness emerged a strange object that drew itself closer to his prison. The nothingness cleared itself out; forming what seemed to be the main conference room in Sphere 211's office in the background. Ronan also noticed the strange events going on around him, and he laid his deep blue eyes on the androgynous, sable-haired man in the transparent, identical cell that suddenly appeared next to his. Ymmyj looked back at the azure-haired teenager, mouth agape because of his shock with Ronan's unrealistic physical proportions that were still strange to him even though he had already encountered various kinds of extraterrestrial and extradimensional life.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **FOOTNOTES**

To the unfamiliar, Ymmyj Thyms is my self-insert that I came up with in late 2005 for a _Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_ fanfic called _Image_. He's a 21-year-old part-Menodix, part-human who was adopted by the Thymses, a merchant couple from Peterny that could not have a child. He's an adept eskrima warrior with the ability to use powerful runology, and he's an all-around errand boy who is a Rank-B member of the Affable Hector's Hunter's Clan. But by night, he's a seducing shapeshifter. He had escaped his old life as a dorky runological student who was a victim of bullying and racism, which led him to be insecure about his appearance, especially his shortness. He took to a lifestyle of debauchery to fuel his confidence, and he documented all his experiences in a two-inch thick journal that details all his sexual experiences, interspersed with his innermost thoughts that do not necessarily involve sex. He's also bisexual [2 on the Kinsey Scale], having both male and female partners through the course of six years of a life of debauchery amidst an ongoing war between the two great kingdoms of Airyglyph and Aquaria in the continent of Gaitt. He later gets found out for his bed-hopping though, and becomes a fugitive. But by the end of his story, he manages to win over the heart of Albel Nox, a bloodthirsty katana-wielder who also has his own share of body image insecurities, and becomes a faithful spouse to the cold-hearted, purple-clad samurai after discovering the vast greatness that lay in the great Star Ocean beyond.

Ronan Beelzebub, on the other hand, is the Gary Stu protagonist of _Naruto: Veangance Revelaitons_ , with its first chapter published January 2011. He's a 13-year-old boy from Los Alamitos. In the beginning of his story, it has been five days since he left his home for the village of Konohagakure after having fucked all the girls in his hometown. He has the ability to shoot blue light out of his hands which could blow holes in stuff. He then goes on to develop new powers as the plot demands and have mind-blowingly grotesque sex with Haruno Sakura, his romantic interest whose breasts suddenly grew 11-13 cup sizes bigger without much explanation. He also has other sexual partners such as a cougar named Fiona, Mandy Waterfall who his _daughter_ with Sakura, and Taliana, an evil clone of Sakura who, somehow, is also his _mother_. Aside from 'fucking bitches,' he's also in a band called Titty Monsta, which is supposed to be a classic rock revivalist band mainly influenced by Bon Jovi and Prince, and as another aside, he's also the king of the Shinobi Kingdom after the previous king had died with the revelation that Ronan is his godchild. He kills sales clerks because of his extreme anti-capitalist beliefs and imposes ludicrous laws such as sentencing people who like modern music to death. He's also an atheist, but he is actually almost as homophobic as an average Westboro Baptist member, but with the double standard that girl-on-girl is hot, but guy-on-guy is gross. Many more strange events happen through the course of his epic life, and he gets caught up in a prophecy that spelled the destruction of the world he lived in. As expected of a Gary Stu, he succeeds in saving the world after destroying it and leaves his son Ekaj and his girlfriend Atni to repopulate the new world with 'logical' people. He then disappears with Sakura to a sex dimension where they do it for all eternity. That is, until Edfred showed up and rectified all the damage Ronan's potent genjutsu had done to the fabric of Naruto's reality.

Although Ymmyj and Ronan seem to be vastly different at first, they are actually quite similar in that they're both hypersexuals who specialize in illusion techniques. [But while Ronan uses genjutsus, Ymmyj would obviously specialize in the use of the transformation jutsu had he been in the Narutoverse.] They both have a penchant for the color blue, and both are characterized as creations of 13-year-olds. [Although technically, Ronan was created by a 16-17-year-old troll, the persona used to create him is that of a 13-year-old.]


End file.
